1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to cabinets and other arrangements for storing tape cassettes and similar articles, and more particularly the instant invention relates to cabinets for storing articles similar to tape cassettes wherein the articles are relatively easy to locate and select.
2. Prior Art and Other Considerations
It is difficult to store tape cassettes in a manner in which individual cassettes are easy to locate and readily accessible. This is due to the particular structure of the tape cassette wherein the cassette is relatively thin and elongated in one direction. If the cassettes are stored in a conventional drawer, it is difficult to locate cassettes because only those cassettes on top are visible. In digging through the piles of cassettes to find a cassette which is not visible, the cassettes on top frequently become burried. Since the top cassettes are generally the ones which are used most often, a frustrating situation results whenever one must search below the top cassettes.
This difficulty also arises when displaying cassettes for sale. It the cassettes are readily available for inspection, then they are subject to theft. On the other hand, if the cassettes are stored in transparent cases, then frequently only the top cassettes are visible. In any event, storing cassettes so as to be easily located and readily selected is a vexing problem both personally and commercially. Accordingly, there is a need for a device or cabinet for storing articles such as tape cassettes.